Ultimate Shinobis
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: During the battle with Tobi; Naruto and his allies are accidentally transported to a world gone mad during a failed attempt at capturing both Kurama and Gyuki using Kamui. Now they must learn to survive this new world but also change it for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone, this the Spartan of Chaos here bringing you a crossover story that hasn't been done in a while. Naruto and Ultimate Marvel.**

**This story takes place in the new relaunched Ultimate universe, after the Death of Spiderman. While on the Naruto side of things, it takes place during Naruto's battle with Tobi, just when he's about to destroy his mask. Naruto and his allies' presence will change Ultimate Marvel Universe as we know it. So I hope you'll all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Ultimate Marvel, both these franchises are owned by their respective creators.**

* * *

><p>That Uzumaki brat...he is really pushing me this far isn't he..." muttered Tobi as he finished exchanging blows with the quad consisting of Guy, Kakashi, Naruto, and Killer Bee.<p>

"HAHA! Kakashi! You have really brought up quite the youthful one!" exclaimed Guy as he referred to Naruto.

Yes, from the very beginning Naruto was nobody but a demon in the villager's eyes back home, but despite that he continued on self-proclaiming that one day he would become the Hokage and earn everyone's acknowledge and respect. He has learned many things on his path in becoming a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village and made many friends he would ever hope to actually make. Naruto was indeed, a splendid ninja...

The only thing between him and the hope of peace to the shinobi world was now the masked man before them and victory was the only option Naruto had in mind.

"Alright! Let's go Kurama!" as Naruto flared his Bijuu mode once more and charged towards Tobi with the rest of his comrades not too far from behind.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled his favorite technique leaving the clone behind with Kakashi as they devised a plan earlier.

"With my Six Paths disabled, things won't look good for me," thought Tobi as he dodged and kicked away Naruto who generated a Kyuubi Arm planning to crush him. The onslaught of attacks didn't end there are Tobi now faced Guy who used his superb Taijutsu skills that even a Sharingan would have trouble keeping up to as Tobi simply let all the powerful kicks and punches slip through him as he used Kamui.

A fair distance away, Bee charged at the Gedo Mazo in his full Bijuu form while it was still prone giving it a powerful uppercut sending flying then falling with an earth-shaking crash.

"Tch..." Tobi frowned as he knew his trump card would be getting weaker if this assault continued. He quickly reached into his Kamui realm where he spat out giant chakra Rods in which he pinned down Killer Bee by shooting them through his tails suppressing his chakra.

He knew what had to be done.

'It's probably best if I began the ritual as soon as possible,' he thought while repelling Guy with his Battle Fan creating a wall of air that encircled him.

"What's this?" Tobi questioned as he felt a huge spike of chakra nearby as it belonged to Naruto who was almost completely charging a Bijuu-Dama.

"Take this you bastard!" Naruto shouted as he launched the huge mass of chakra at Tobi.

'Feh... No matter what you do, nothing will change' Tobi mocked inwardly as he simply slipped into his Kamui realm letting the Bijuu-Dama engulf him safely passing through as it exploded. His tone was about to change however as he saw Naruto in front of him, holding a mini Bijuu-Dama in his hands.

"What?! How?!" Tobi wondered in alarm as he knew he was completely defenseless now the secret of his technique has been revealed. 'Kakashi...you sly dog...you sent his Kage Bushin into the Kamui realm didn't you?' Tobi contemplated as he prepared himself for the worst.

'No dodging this!' Naruto thought as he made his quick descent to Tobi who was in midair unable to defend himself. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Naruto yelled as he planned to slam the ball of chakra in his face but miscalculated his trajectory, so instead he hit his chest dead on.

The ball exploded.

Pain wracked Tobi everywhere.

Quickly as he came, he was sent flying back into the real world where he landed harshly on a boulder with his mask heavily damaged but still intact much to Naruto's displeasure as he could only get to see his forehead now.

Tobi however looked worse for wear as his entire mid-section sustained critical damage with his robe torn off revealing his scarred but well defined chest area. If it weren't for his durability and regeneration, he would've most certainly died on the spot.

"Damn you Kakashi..." Tobi cursed as he gasped for air for his breathing got more erratic.

"Good job Kakashi, Naruto!" Guy cheered.

"**_You guys did a good job_**," Gyuuki praised from within Bee's subconscious as they were still pinned down by the chakra rods.

'Ha! We sure showed himself right Kurama!?' Naruto said in his subconscious to his new partner.

Kurama smirked.

"No way...it can't..end like this.." Tobi said as he teleported him prone body to the Gedo Mazo.

"What is he possibly planning now!?" thought Kakashi as he gave chase to the now weakened enemy.

'No...it mustn't end here...' Tobi thought slowly rising to his feet. 'I swore I would create a new world... One with love and no hatred... Where peace reigned true... This world has no value,' he thought as he connected himself to the Gedo Mazo with a probe boosting his chakra levels and regeneration making a medium paced recovery.

'As long she is dead, this world isn't worth existing... Rin...' Tobi thought sadly.

His brows furrowed as he gazed at the heroes with pure hatred. They will not stand in his way for his dreams he thought as he forms a Half ram sign with left hand drawing in much chakra from the Gedo Mazo.

'Infinite Tsukuyomi must be achieved...', Tobi quickly thought to himself.

"**KAMUI!**" as Tobi stared at group quickly advancing towards him at an alarming rate.

'What's this!? Is he planning to send us into THAT dimension!? I can't stop this technique, it's pulling us in!' panicked Kakashi as he tried his best to hold onto the nearest surrounding but to no avail failed anyways.

'Bakayarô konoyarô, this fool be trippin and I be flippin!' Thought Killer Bee as he in his Bijuu form was slowly getting sucked into the Kamui despite being pinned down.

''Urghh.." Naruto grunted trying his best not to get sucked in.

"I WILL DROWN THIS WORLD INTO DESPAIR!" yelled Tobi as the group slowly started disappearing. "See you later Naruto Uzumaki, the child of prophecy..." Tobi mocked his as his final worlds were heard by Naruto who was slowly losing consciousness by every passing second until...everything went black.

They were all gone...

Tobi and the Gedo Mazo was all that was left as peace and quiet was all that was heard around along with the crumbling of rocks that littered the empty plain. With slight exhaustion, Tobi fell down onto one knee.

"It's over," said Tobi as he reached for his mask before taking it off. "I win.." Smiled the familiar face of Obito Uchiha as he sighed in victory thinking the heroes were trapped in his Kamui realm."

Victory was finally in his grasp...

...Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>Naruto had crappier days but this by far topped it all off as he was abruptly awaken by loud explosions that shook the ground every so often. Naruto slowly opened his eyes quickly trying to adjust to the sunlight only to see Kakashi, Guy, and Bee nearby wide awake and alert staring off into the distance.<p>

"Ugh...this floor is uncomfortable," Naruto squirmed as he quickly realized they were all in some city. However, Naruto, grateful to be alive, felt something was off. This didn't feel like home to him. The designs of the buildings looked foreign, but much more advanced than any of the ninja villages. Shaking his head awakening him from his dazed state, Naruto turns his attention to his superiors.

"Oi, Kakashi Sensei, where are we exactly?" asked Naruto but was quickly confused when all Kakashi did was was point out into the horizon.

Following where his fingers pointed, Naruto turned his attention out to the horizon as well only to let his mouth drop in pure bewilderment.

Giants. Simply gigantic mechanical humanoids that roamed the area. "NANIIIIIIIIIII!?" Naruto quickly exclaimed unable to hold in his surprise. 'Honestly. Out of all the things you have seen so far, whether it be giant animals or talking ninja ostriches, this topped the cake?' Kakashi slightly sweat dropping upon his reaction. Deciding to calm him down, Kakashi got up and walked over to Naruto and firmly gripped his shoulder.

"I see you're finally awake eh Naruto? We were beginning to worry how long you would've been out otherwise I'd let Guy carry you," Kakashi said jokingly.

"But my eternal rival! No challenge is ever too great for me when it comes to strength!", As Guy replied with his over enthusiastic attitude as kakashi cringed as he remembered that one trip back from Sunagakure after the Kazekage rescue mission. 'Ughhh', Kakashi shivered . Some things are best left forgotten as Kakashi snapped out of his delusion and turned his attention to the group.

"Aren't we supposed to be in his dimension? Are we under a Genjustu?" Questioned Naruto as he remembered what it actually looked like in there.

"I thought so too at first but as of now it seems very unlikely," replied Kakashi as he turned to the rest of the group.

"Now that Naruto is awake, we should probably get going and cover some ground in making sure that this place isn't deserted," Kakashi explained.

Before they could set off, Naruto's eyes widened as a large metallic object was thrown in his direction.

"Kuso!" Naruto shouted as he and the others evaded the strange object.

* * *

><p>Rogue hadn't had time to alter her battle plan. She didn't mean to throw that at the blonde haired boy; in fact she wasn't really sure how he got there. He and his other comrades had just appeared in the center of the havoc she had caused. She had been ordered to do it though; he said that it was imperative that she got the Sentinels attention. The local Mutant Response Division couldn't touch her; their bullets couldn't even hurt her. Before the jeep had crushed him, Rogue had noticed that the boy had spoken something in Japanese. She knew the language because of the knowledge she had absorbed from Wolverine.<p>

_"Logan,"_ Rogue thought.

She remembered all those that had been lost. Cain Marko and Kurt Wagner, her old Weapon X partners, the X-men were no more. Professor Xavier was dead along with half of his students. The argument of whether mutants could co-exist with humans was effectively over. There was no one left to carry on Xavier's dream. Scott Summers had been assassinated the day he effectively threw Xavier's dream to the wolves and Jean Grey considered herself dead, now going by the moniker Karen Grant. Kitty had disappeared, mainly because of the death of the boy she loved. Spider-man was dead and the whole world seemed to have descended deeper into madness because of it. His death only succeeded in making things worse.

In America it is now legal to shoot someone dead. Simply have evidence of them being a mutant and you can kill them without legal ramifications. For all America's talk of freedom, democracy and human rights it had essentially dehumanized a genetic group. Worst of all mutants across the world are now thought to be the property and responsibility of America, because American scientists essentially created the mutant gene. Mutants like Kitty Pryde once lived with the hope that the normal baseline humans only hated her because they were jealous, that she was the next step in human evolution. But now she discovers that mutants are not evolution, they are an experiment gone wrong and the humans are ashamed of that mistake. The argument Johnny and Bobby are having seemed like a blur to her now. She looks at the scene taking place with conflicted feelings. A part of her doesn't want to get involved; another part feels that she is insulting Peter Parker's memory with inaction.

_'We mustn't get involved,'_ she thought.

"Hey, that kid just crawled out from underneath the jeep, and he doesn't have a scratch on him," Bobby said, pointing at his Ipad in shock.

Kitty refocused her attention on the screen. The four new arrivals both wore the same kind of shoes, and they all looked equally strange. Apart from the whisker marks the boy looks relatively normal, wearing orange and black clothes. Though Kitty found it strange for him to be wearing a headband. The second one was a man clad in blue with a dark green flak jacket and a mask that obscured his face from the rest of the world. Interestingly enough, this man had silver hair which was pretty common among most superheroes and he didn't appear to be old. What stuck out the most was his mismatched pair of eyes in which his left had a blood red color while his right were simply black. The third man looked a bit ridiculous.A shiny bowl haircut that reflected a lot of light, a green yet hideous jump suit not even the most sane person would wear, orange leg warmers, and a green flak jacket. The most noticeable yet unwanted feature was his huge fuzzy eyebrows. Kitty couldn't help but the shake the fact that the man looked a bit like Bruce Lee. The last looked African American in appearance, he wore a white flak jacket that had one strap that went over the shoulder, slicked back blonde hair, shades, and an oversized sword wrapped in bandages being hauled on his back.

"Things are getting bad, someone should…"

"Stop right there Johnny," Kitty said.

"What, I'm just saying someone should…"

"Do something? Yes they should, but not us, you and Bobby both know the arrangement, we stay in the tunnels and only go up once a day for supply runs, we keep our heads down, don't use our powers, don't pretend to be super heroes and stay out of trouble, but more importantly stay alive. And if you forget why we do that then we can visit Peter's grave tomorrow!" Kitty explained, turning her back to the two boys.

"Kitty wait, there's something you need to see," Bobby said, giving her the Ipad.

Kitty narrowed her eyes at the screen, her teeth gritting together with a mix of anger and hesitation. She sees Rogue, a girl she's never really trusted or liked. The brown haired, white streaked girl is fighting MRD forces and quickly getting overrun by sentinels. Kitty slaps her forehead, throwing the pad to the floor as she reaches for her Shroud cloak.

"We get in fast and get her out of there, enough of us have died!" she said, covering her face with the hood and mask.

Bobby and Johnny both smile as they power up. Crystallized ice replaced Bobby's skin while Johnny's body burst into flames. Kitty shook her head at their eagerness, the more things changed the more they seemed to stay the same, at least in some way.

* * *

><p>The shinobis carefully observed the brown haired girl, noticing the white streak in her hair. But above all they noticed her remarkable strength. Kakashi's Sharingan eye saw no kind of Chakra reaction from her and she wasn't using Jutsus. The men chasing her used strange machinery that darted across the road. Their weapons were useless against the girl's enhanced skin. Kakashi had heard of firearms, but these rifles seemed to be much more advanced than any the samurai would use.<p>

"Move in, secure the mutant!"

"Kakashi my eternal rival! We should aid that girl in need!" Guy youthfully exclaimed.

"So much for keeping a low profile...let's go!"

The shinobis disappeared in a blur and in a matter of seconds the soldiers were lying on the ground beaten and groaning in pain. Rogue couldn't believe what she was seeing. These four strangers managed to defeat these highly trained men so easily.

Who the hell are you people!?" Rogue demanded.

"Me? Oh, no one of interest hopefully," Kakashi replied.

"Answer me!"

Kakashi sighed and gave his trademark eye smile, "Kakashi Hatake. How may I be of assistance?"

"I am Konoha's beautiful Green Beast, Might Guy!" Guy grinned with his good guy pose.

"I'm Lord Eight Tails, Killer B! Ya fool!"

"Naruto Uzumaki! At your service!" Naruto declared with a toothy grin.

Before Rogue could question them any further, she stopped in her tracks, frozen in fear as she looked up into the sky. The shinobis looked up as well, seeing four figures floating in the air. They were people in strange white and pink armor. The shinobis had no idea what they were, but they were generating pink electricity and they had the brown haired girl shaking. The four armored people landed on the ground, surrounding the five of them.

"_**Mutant identified:** Marian Carlyle, **Mutant gene detected:** identity unknown,_ _surrender now or we will be forced to engage physically."_

Naruto had no idea what was going on, but these strange people were focused on the girl. He gripped his trench knife and headband, moving just as the armored men did. Suddenly the armored men stopped and everyone focused their attention on three more new arrivals.

"Trust me dude, as someone who's dated her that's really not a good idea!"

They were both equally as strange as the armored people. One was a girl wearing black fabric across her face and arms, her whole body covered by a red shroud. The other two were both, to put it simply men of fire and ice respectively.

"Stop bragging," the Human torch said.

"Told you she was hot," Iceman grinned.

"Rogue, are you all right?" The Shroud asked.

Naruto had no idea what they were saying. What he did know was this; he, Octopops, Kakashi Sensei, and Bushy brows Sensei had been dropped in a world of pure chaos, filled with strange concepts and even stranger technology. But more importantly, right now Naruto knew that someone was threatening someone that he just saved and he wouldn't let them get away with it. Crossing his fingers together into a familiar hand sign, Naruto prepared to fight.

"_Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"_

The area was suddenly covered in smoke and the smoke quickly passed to reveal hundreds of clones of Naruto. Kitty widened her eyes at the sight while the two boys beside her whistled.

"Impressive show whiskers, but can you do this?" Bobby asked as he changed his hands into gigantic ice knives.

_"Mutant targets confirmed Robert Drake, Katherine Pryde, surrender or…"_

**"ODAMA RASENGAN!"**

Naruto and four his clones suddenly slammed an improved version of the Rasengan into the back of the Nimrod. Rogue gasped as the Rasengan's Chakra pelted through the sentinel's barriers. The attack struck the Nimrod's armour, creating a dent and throwing the Sentinel forwards. Naruto and his clones ran at the other Nimrod, which quickly turned to face them.

_"Mutant gene not detected, hostile behavior still shown, engaging defensive measures,"_ the Sentinel said, the flaps on its chest opening.

The Sentinel raised its arms, firing a multitude of energy blasts. Naruto ran as fast as he could, jumping to avoid the blasts that killed his clones. He got four more of his clones to gather and sent the others after the Nimrod. Holding his hand out, Naruto began gathering Chakra, while his clones swirled the Chakra around and poured the wind element into its center. The rest of the clones attacked the Nimrod, which was quickly joined by its damaged friend.

**"Tailed beast transformation: version 2"** "WHEEEE!"

The three superhumans were shocked as they witnessed a strange red energy envelope Bee that suddenly exploded outward. they just couldn't believe what they saw.

A blood red colored beast of some sort soared through the air. The very presence of this newfound energy felt very monstrous, Its most distinctive feature however were its eight tails that flailed wildly in the air as the demonic like creature ripped through one of the Sentinels attacking Naruto destroying through it's barrier and successfully decapitated it.

**"Fifth gate of Joy: Release!**" Guy yelled as a green mysterious Aura exploded outward from his body. The next thing you know, he simply just disappeared.

'Where did he go?' thought Kitty but was soon taken away from her thoughts when...

**"Dynamic Entry!"**

Quickly, Kitty turned her attention back to the Sentinels with one now sprawled on the floor motionless from what looks like the mysterious man just gave the Sentinel a devastating flying kick to the back of the neck efficiently destroying it.

We're not letting them have all the fun are we?" Bobby asked.

"Definitely not," Johnny grinned.

"Wait you two, leave the machines to me," Kitty said.

"Kitty wait," Rogue's warning came too late as one of the Sentinel's barriers knocked Kitty back.

Kitty got off the floor, wiping the dust off her shroud.

"That's weird, that's not usually the reaction machines get around me," Kitty said.

"Maybe they've learned from past mistakes."

Kitty looked to her side, seeing the white haired man standing beside her. She stepped back in shock as electricity surrounded his hand.

**"Raikiri!"**

A loud electric chirping sound was heard as one of Sentinels collapsed in a heap with a large hole in it's chest. Standing on the downed Sentinel was none other than Kakashi who still had his hand lightly bright of blue cackling lighting.

"I don't know who you or your friends are but we don't have time for this, we need to retreat right now," Kitty said.

"Why is that? We seem to be handling ourselves very well here," Kakashi replied.

"Nice one dude, now it's time for me to cut these Sentinels up," Iceman grinned as he slid towards the Nimrods.

"Give me the sexy Tricia Helfer Cylons and I'll be happy," Johnny said.

Iceman slid down his ice slide, brandishing his transformed arms. He flew straight towards one of the Nimrods, intending to cut the machine apart. But suddenly and unceremoniously the sentinel clotheslined Bobby, taking off his right hand. The hit knocked Bobby off his slide and straight into Johnny's arms.

"This must be a really embarrassing moment for you," Johnny grinned.

"Get him out of here Johnny, meet up with us at the rendezvous point in twenty," Kitty said.

"Sorry, the what?" Johnny asked.

"Its on Bobby's phone," Kitty sighed as she turned to the remaining Sentinels.

Kakashi deflected several blasts with a kunai as he ran towards Rogue who was trying to defend herself. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, lifting her off the ground.

Damn it those idiots are going to get themselves killed," Kitty broke off into a run, intending to dive towards Kakashi and Rogue.

"Kitty wait," Johnny called to her, but his voice was a blur to Kitty.

She was inches from reaching Kakashi and Rogue when another Nimrod suddenly appeared over them.

_"Lethal force authorized,"_ the sentinel said as it opened a hatch on its chest.

"ROGUE GET OUT OF THERE!" Bobby yelled.

"**FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!**"

Kakashi grabbed both Kitty and Rogue, jumping as far as he could. Kitty caught a glimpse of the blonde haired boy in midair. He threw a spiralling shuriken at the sentinel, hitting it head on. Much to the collective shock of the former X-men, the exploding shuriken tore through the machine's armor. Hundreds of Chakra blades cut apart the sentinel as the resulting explosion of the Jutsu threw Naruto and the other sentinel back. Naruto landed in the arms of Kitty, who immediately phased into the ground. She phased straight into a subway car, hitting the wall with her passengers.

"Your all lucky I've got layers on," Kitty groaned.

Naruto's eyes swirled as he lied in a heap at the hooded girls feet.

* * *

><p>A few moments later they exited the subway station and with Kitty's help managed to reach the rooftop where they were meeting the Human Torch, Iceman, Guy, and Bee. Bobby was pouring water onto his stump, using it to regenerate his lost arm. Johnny was still in his fiery form, floating centimeters away from the ground. Rogue leaned against the side of the building, while Kitty removed her mask and hood.<p>

"Now that we're safe I've only got one thing to ask you Rogue, what the hell were you thinking?" Kitty asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get anyone hurt," Rogue said.

"Wait, you mean you caused that riot?" Naruto asked, stepping in between the group.

The other shinobis stood to the side, as they watched the confrontation. Kitty told Naruto about everything the news had told them. Rogue had suddenly attacked the authorities and attracted the attention of the Sentinels, mutant-hunting robots.

"I had to get their attention," Rogue said.

"Get their…ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I don't know if you noticed this but when we get their attention they shoot as us!"

"That wasn't a very smart plan," Kakashi said, adding his own opinion to the matter.

"Shoot at you, you make it sound like you don't even need to attack them for them to shoot you," Naruto said, looking at Kitty.

"I did what I was told to do, I'm really sorry guys," Rogue kept her back to the group, unable to look at them.

"Who told you to do this? If I protected you I want to know why you started the fight in the first place?" Naruto asked.

"He told me to take the bus to New York…he told me they'd find me and that Kitty would rescue me," Rogue whispered.

"Who the hell told you to do this?" Kitty asked.

Rogue turned away from the building's edge and uttered one word that silenced the group.

"God!"

The expressions on the group's faces were beyond shocked. Only Kakashi, Guy, and Bee remained composed.

"God told me that you'd save me Kitty, that you'd save all of us, this is all part of his plan," Rogue explained.

The group remained silent for a moment, but only a moment.

"Ha! Bobby dated a crazy chick," Johnny said.

Naruto turned to his sensei, giving him a look of uncertainty. Kakashi pondered for a moment and came up with one possible solution.

"It seems that his Kamui technique has sent us to another realm of existence altogether. A world brimmed with chaos."

Naruto rubbed his head slightly; the information he gained from Kitty and Rogue was nearly overwhelming. They weren't home anymore; they were in a world on a continent called America. It was a country that had recently taken responsibility for creating a race of supposedly evolved humans known as mutants. After a mutant tried to destroy the world, the American government passed a law that made it legal to shoot mutants on sight if they didn't conform to the demands of the authorities. Riots had been started and hundreds killed because of hate and fear.

"This place is a nightmare, but what's even worse is..." Naruto muttered as he turned to Kitty and her group. "The people that can do something about this don't, why?" Naruto moved forward, looking Kitty in the eyes. "Something's happening in front of you that's clearly wrong and you can do something about it, BUT WHY DON'T YOU!" Naruto yelled.

"BECAUSE WE'VE HAD TO BURY FRIENDS!" Kitty snapped, shocking Naruto slightly.

He overcame his shock and firmly gripped Kitty's arms.

"And instead of honoring those deaths you turn your back to those in need, you're a damn coward," Naruto said.

Kitty grit her teeth together before punching Naruto across the head. Johnny and Bobby backed away in fear, The other shinobis tensed up, ready to intervene if things got too out of hand. Kitty clicked her fists together, approaching Naruto's downed form.

I don't know how things work in your "world" but here its different, I'll give you a little taste of reality: people die and that's it, there's no distinction between good and evil here. People try to play hero and they get themselves killed, there's no version of these events were we get a happy ending, and don't you dare try to tell us otherwise, once you understand our loss then you'll know, the good and the heroic and brave, they are the first to die," Kitty explained, gripping the collar of Naruto's jacket.

"But, everything that's going on around here, its wrong, its just so wrong!" Naruto whispered.

Kitty lowered her head slightly, hearing the pain in Naruto's voice.

"It's the way our world has become and the only way we're going to survive is by keeping our heads down. The argument of whether we can coexist with others is over, both Xavier and Magneto failed," Kitty said.

"No one ever fails so long as there are people left to take on their dream," Naruto said.

"And how are we supposed to do that without getting ourselves killed?" Kitty asked, pushing Naruto to the ground.

"I don't know, but I'll figure something out," Naruto muttered.

Deciding it was time to go, Kakashi took control of the situation. "Hey, we should get moving. We're still not safe here," he said with Kitty nodding in approval.

"He's right, Lets just get out of here, wherever you guys are from your welcome to crash at our place, just until we've found a way to get all the crazy out of you five," Kitty sighed as she picked Naruto up off the floor.

"Crazy? We're not the ones dressed in a red cloak and mask," Naruto's quip was answered with another punch from Kitty.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I think I should stop here. I Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter and before you guys ask, the Shinobis will encounter the Ultimates at some point. I assure you, it will be one hell of a fight.<strong>

**So anyways, read and remember to read and review and PM me if you have any ideas to contribute.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow, I'm surprised that this story got so much attention in such a short time. I really do appreciate that. Now then, on with the new chapter.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, that is all.

* * *

><p><em>"This is unbearable," <em> Kakashi thought as the group moved through the sewers, The smell of the place was rather bothersome considering he had a nose almost the equivalent of a dog. But it was their only option right now as there was still a chance that the enemy would return with more reinforcements than before.

While they trudged on, the group decided it was a good time to talk to each other about what both of their universes were like.

"there's no way, what your saying is impossible!"

"Why is it so hard to believe your world is unbelievable too, one of your friends was supposedly possessed by a god, there's someone out there who actually claims to be a god and beings from other worlds? Kakashi asked with a quizzical look.

"Because it just isn't possible, look at your clothes, Naruto's at least are sort of like ours, you say that there are whole villages that live and survive on technology based on the warring states era of Japan but that's impossible, how do you people survive without technology?" Kitty asked.

"We survive because we focused on our own development and not technological advancement," Kakashi said.

"And your word isn't the most trust worthy, god didn't tell you to do anything Rogue, you've gotten…post traumatic or something, it was bound to happen to one of us eventually," Kitty explained.

"Hell I'm starting to think we are crazy, we end up in a world where someone can be shot on a whim and no one tries to do something about it…scratch us being crazy this whole world must be insane," Naruto stated.

"Sssh- you guys hear that?" Bobby asked.

The group came to a halt and listened to a creaking sound echoing down the sewage corridors. Kakashi and Guy got into a fighting stances, Bee cracked his knuckles eager for another fight, andNaruto reached for his Kunai pouch.

"Johnny, lights," Kitty ordered.

Johnny nodded his head, surrounding his arm with fire.

"Agh!" Johnny yelped as a boy walked out of the shadows.

Bobby laughed as Johnny lit his whole body alight. Kitty and Rogue both shook their heads while the Shinobis remained on guard.

"What's that thing behind you kid?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this, he's my brother Joshua!"

The bobby remained calm as a giant insect creature slithered past him. Johnny and Bobby both fell down, looking at the monster in shock.

"I-I don't see the family resemblance," Bobby said.

"Hi, my names Jason, are you the Morlocks?" the boy asked.

The Shinobis looked at one another in confusion, while the rest looked at Kitty for leadership.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Kitty asked.

"My friend said these are the Morlock Tunnels," Jason said.

"So much for secret hideout," Johnny sighed as he returned to human form.

"Whoever you people are could you help my friend?" Jason asked, walking back into the tunnels.

the Shinobis followed, widening their eyes at their new surroundings. The Morlock Tunnels looked more like a small town than sewer tunnels. This place could support a whole settlement, yet it was near empty. Jason walked over to a blonde haired boy. His hair was wilder than Naruto's and a torn and bloodied white vest covered his body.

"Jimmy," Kitty said, rushing to the boy's side.

Whoever Jimmy was had obviously been in a hell of a fight. Bullet wounds and scratches had covered his body.

"He risked his life to save me and Joshua," Jason sighed.

"Come on, lets get him to a bed quickly," Kitty said.

Johnny and Bobby lifted the boy's arms over their shoulders and walked him towards one of the bedrooms. That left Naruto, Kakashi, Guy, Bee, and Rogue with Jason and his brother. Joshua, the insect creature slithered to his brother's side, whispering something in his ear. Naruto listened intently, but his eyebrows twitched as Joshua spoke in a series of clicks and grunts. But Kakashi was more observant than Naruto, he noticed the insect's gaze going over to Rogue occasionally.

"Really?" Jason asked the insect, whom nodded in response.

Minutes passed and Kitty walked into the room, wearing a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt over her tank top. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at how "feminine" Kitty looked now.

"Okay I want some explanations, some real explanations, like how your friend was killed," Naruto said, walking past Rogue and looking Kitty in the eyes.

Kitty lowered her head slightly while Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"One of your friends died right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, one of our greatest friends," Kitty whispered, thinking of Peter.

"So instead of his death inspiring you, you use that as an excuse to not take action," Naruto said.

"No I…" Kitty paused as she stepped back slightly.

She began to think, was walking away like this really something Peter would have wanted? Kitty remembered something Peter used to say when they dated.

**"_With great power comes great responsibility!"_**

"Your not the only one whose lost someone, part of losing people is knowing how to move forward," Naruto said.

"Just what the heck do you know about it?" Kitty demanded.

**"_You were on your own right from the beginning!"_**

"For the longest time I was alone, but then I made friends and the loneliness went away. Sakura, Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke, they're all my friends," Naruto explained, "I formed bonds and found out that I was never alone, that my parents sacrificed themselves so that I could survive and make my dreams come true. I found out the hard way that someone always loved me, and I've lost people too. The third Hokage who was always like a grandfather to me, his son Asuma-senpai, my sensei the Pervy Sage who I found out named me, I known it sounds corny but…the old man, the pervy sage, mom and dad…they live in me so long as I keep fighting for the things that they valued…"

"Naruto..." Kakashi said astonished.

Naruto turned to Kitty and Rogue, flashing his signature grin as he raised his hand into a thumbs up sign.

"All right, that's my promise, I'm gonna change the world and make sure nobody else dies, believe it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Triskelion<strong>

Nicholas Fury had a lot on his plate. Some people said otherwise but there was always a crisis for him to deal with. But in all honesty he loved it, after all in Nick Fury's eyes no one could protect the world but him. That's why he had to get his command back, no matter what the cost. Although it came with a heavy price, one Nick privately punished himself for. Peter Parker was dead and the world was left without a real Spider-man. That coupled with the recent problems with mutants had left the world in a fragile state. But worst of all was the number of budget cuts within S.H.I.E.L.D. Numerous projects had to be shut down and Fury had to go out of his own pocket to keep one specific project going. The command centre was a buzz with activity. Fury stood at the centre of a crowd of working agents, all of them monitoring a situation. One such situation had occurred because of an anomaly that had occurred. Fury had the big brains like Banner, Stark and Storm at work, while psychics like Grey (Fury had to correct himself and think Karen Grant) were scanning the insides of these "singularities" as weathermen described them as. Yet most intriguing of all had been the statement Thor had made:

"_The life tree itself is in jeopardy, this is the beginning of Ragnarok!"_

After giving his two cents, Thor had promptly left the Triskelion and the Ultimates to pursue his own leads. Fury can only wonder what e;se was in store for them after going through so much hell.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Grawrrhhh!<strong>" The sentient sword snarled from underneath its bandages as Bobby got too close to its liking when Bee set him down leaning onto a wall.

"What the hell is that!? What kind of sword just growls at another person!?" Bobby exclaimed as he was about ready to freeze this thing but It only seemed to anger it even more as it began to vibrate a little too violently.

"You struck a chord in the sword yo fool! You ain't its lord so get away before you get floored!" Bee rapped as he gave Bobby a thumbs down in disapproval.

Samehada who had enough of the mutant constantly panicking decided to slither on back to Killer Bee who was locked up in his cell along with Kakashi, Gai, and Naruto as they all stayed in there doing nothing interesting in particular..

As if the whole scene never happened, the shinobis returned to whatever they did in their temporary home. Kakashi simply read his trademark orange covered book. Guy began his 58th set of push ups. Bee opened up his rhyme book making up new lines, while Naruto was simply... Being Naruto.

He sighed.

'I wonder how's everyone doing back home... We're stuck here while there's a war going on... What if something happens...?' Naruto started thinking as he made a grim, guilty face. Naruto could never forgive himself if his friends and loved ones died all because he wasn't there. Moreover, his dream, to become the Hokage, will never be accomplished if he stayed here forever. His thoughts soon trailed off to his best friend who he failed to bring back to the village.

"Naruto," Kakashi said calling out to his student, snapping him out of his daze. "I know what you're thinking right now and I'm worried too," he admitted. "But don't worry, our friends are strong and can handle themselves if it needs to be. We WILL return home once we figure out our situation," Kakashi assured his student making him relax once more.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei..."

"GAAGH!"

The feral looking boy, Jimmy popped out his claws as he jumped out of bed.

"Jimmy," Kitty said, rushing to the bed.

"Great, can I have the bed back now?" Johnny asked.

"Kitty?" Jimmy's voice was woozy as he stumbled forward.

Naruto caught Jimmy as he fell, cringing at how heavy the boy was. Rogue walked into the room while Naruto supported Jimmy to his feet.

"Is the kid okay?" Jimmy asked.

"He's fine, he's asleep right now," Kitty said.

Jimmy suddenly became alert as he widened his eyes.

"The others, we gotta go back for them," he said.

"Others, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"He's rounding us up…got a bunch of mutants in cages, said he's gonna kill em…said he wants the whole world to watch," Kakashi and Naruto narrowed their eyes as Jimmy weakly explained the situation.

Both Shinobi were angry for different yet similar reasons. They both saw what was going on as wrong. they were both compelled to help out of their own sense of justice, Jimmy continued to lean on Naruto for support, as he looked Kitty in the eyes.

"We need to get going before he kills them all," he said.

"Whose he? Who did this?" Kitty asked.

"Mean looking bastard, looked like a Sentinel with skin, his name…is Stryker!" Jimmy growled.

"Stryker huh," Naruto said.

The others looked at Naruto, shocked by the uncharacteristic anger he showed. He squeezed his hand into a fist and placed Jimmy on one of the chairs.

"Thanks for telling me who he is, now I need you to tell me where he is, so I can punch him right in the face!"

The determined look in Naruto's eyes was one Kakashi had seen many a time. In his mind Naruto Uzumaki had made another promise. Whether it was saving the captured mutants or bringing Stryker to justice was something Kakashi admired in his student. He agreed with Naruto in the aspect that Stryker needed to be stopped, with death preferably. Naruto slapped his fist into his hand as he looked at the people around him.

"So whose with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Times Square<strong>

Ever since he was a boy, he had always had an affinity for machines. He could understand them just as well as any ordinary human. But what many would see as an astonishing gift in their child, William Stryker Senior only saw weakness in his son. Even though it was a weakness of his own doing. In a way it had been Stryker's genetics, but it had been the father's demanding nature, his high standards that pushed his son into becoming something weak. But it was tragedy that released all that pent up frustration and disappointment. Tragedy turned William Stryker junior from a loving father, good man and devoted priest into a murderer that used god and the spirit of his father as a justification for insanity. On the day of Ultimatum, William desperately searched the flooded corridors of his family's apartment complex. As he searched his anger against mutants began to increase, while his devotion to religion slipped into outright obsession.

Finally William had found his family, the lifeless bodies of his wife and son. That day the good man took on the path of an avenger. He called himself a purifier and on his quest for vengeance he came across the X-men, the mutant heroes driven to desperate acts. His men were killed and he was driven into the nearby forest. In that forest William Stryker slipped further and further as his insanity took hold. His obsession with religion dived into madness as he took on acts long forgotten by public worshipers. At the behest of the vision of his father he struck his own body, punished himself for weaknesses and past sins. Yet that was not the worst of it all. William Stryker was now an extremist, willing to do whatever it took to fulfill the task given to him by a person that was no longer alive, an illusion created by his pained mind.

"I do not hate mutants!" he declared to those that had been forced to watch.

Clad in sentinel armor, Stryker stood in Times Square, his fellow Purifiers parking their trucks around him. He stood on a pile of rubble, with many cameras watching him. The bodies of police officers and riot police had been spread out across Times Square and those brave enough had already gathered to watch the reverend speak.

"God taught me to love. To love all of his creations, even the ones that would harm me and my family, even the ones who would destroy this once great country. But what I do hate, with all my being, with all my heart and soul is the sin that made them. The sin of arrogance! The sin of conceit! When man built his tower, reaching high unto the heavens, God looked down and saw what he did and scattered his children to all ends of the earth, and divided them with language…and yet still he builds. Still he builds, always trying to reach that place, always attempting to usurp! To corrupt! To reject the care and comfort of his father to make his own twisted way! We always want what we should not have; we always demand that which we never earned. But god has given me a message to deliver…a message to the kings of this world! He has seen your transgressions; he has seen all that you have done. In your hubris, on your thrones in your castles, you plotted. You said I will make myself like the high! And so you poisoned your own children and you placed your idols inside that temple most sacred. Now, on this day—this day when you stand exposed and shamed, when your wicked plans have been made known to all, today he would judge you for what you have done!"

The Purifiers opened their trucks and revealed the chained, caged and imprisoned mutants they had gathered. Mutants they intended to destroy in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>"Its that simple huh? Punch him in the face and you'll be done with him?" Kitty asked with a look of annoyance.<p>

"Well it'll probably take a little more than that, some Kage Bushins, some shuriken, a little Sage and Kyuubi Chakra," Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head. "And of course the battle wouldn't be over without a RASENGAN!"

"ENOUGH! STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Kitty yelled.

Naruto stepped back slightly as Kitty approached him, brandishing her fist.

"People like you are idiots, you run off straight into a battle thinking your all that, sure maybe you win but does it really make a difference in the grand scheme of things? You beat up one villain, another takes their place and threatens you and your loved ones again, you fight and win but eventually it all gets too much for you, eventually you die and leave behind your loved ones in a world that didn't change with your death. People like us only have one choice and that's to follow a set of simple rules, keep your head down, don't use your powers, don't dress up and try to be a hero because if not you end up being the one buried."

Kitty spoke with a hint of passion that overcame her rage. But Naruto could hear the sadness in her voice and actually saw the shine in her eyes. He lowered his head slightly, the shadow of his fringe obscuring his eyes as he loosened his fists back into hands again.

"Do you get it now, the only thing we can do is survive."

Naruto raised his head, looking at Kitty with a solemn gaze. His eyes actually took her by surprise. She didn't see the hyperactive-knuckled head ninja that they first met, but the eyes of a person trying to understand another. Kitty saw a certain wisdom in those eyes, wisdom that had been gained by suffering.

"One of your friends died right?" he asked.

"Yeah, one of our greatest friends," Kitty whispered.

Bobby and Johnny lowered their heads, remembering Peter's heroic death. Naruto stepped closer towards Kitty, looking her in the eyes.

"The way you just spoke to me, it told me that you didn't respect or love your friend," Naruto growled.

The boy's widened their eyes as Kitty swung her fist at Naruto. Rogue cringed as the fist made contact, releasing a boom that shook the tunnel. But much to everyone's shock, Naruto stood still, pushing his forehead into Kitty's fist. Kakashi recalled the times Naruto had taken punches from Sakura and knew that Kitty had done something that really outraged him. Naruto would only be this serious and strong if he felt truly passionate about something.

"So instead of his death inspiring you, you use it as an excuse to not take action!"

He seemed to growl, the pupils of his eyes forming slits as he glared at Kitty.

"You think, "I don't want to die like he did", so you hide from the world's problems. But worst of all you hang him up, this great friend of yours, you hang him up as an example and say; "we're going to end up like this if we choose to do what's right", instead of honoring his example we need to become like the selfish pricks he spent his life fighting," Naruto explained, drawing his face closer and closer to Kitty's.

Kitty stepped back, stopping as she struck the wall.

"Kami, doing that to someone who was your friend, doing that to your hero its so, so, so wrong!" Naruto shook his head. "My sensei once told me that those who break the rules are considered scum, but those that would abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum. I agree with him completely but I also began thinking of something else too; abandoning people in need makes you scum as well, its different when you cant do something to help but when you can its your moral obligation to help, one might say that its your responsibility!"

"_With great power comes great responsibility!"_

The words struck Kitty like a bullet and she simply lowered her head. Naruto walked past her, walking alone towards the tunnel exit.

"I'm going to help them and whether I succeed or not I'll know that I did the right thing, not just for them or me but for the Pervy sage, old man Hokage and my parents. If being a hero means being an idiot then I'll gladly be an idiot, as opposed to a selfish prick that abandons the ideals their friends die for," Naruto explained as he walked deeper and deeper into the darkness.

The walking eventually turned into running and eventually Naruto created several Kage Bushin. These Bushin headed out in separate directions of the tunnel as the real Naruto returned to where they had encountered the Nimrod sentinels. He changed into a policeman and crossed over the crime scene line. Searching the scene, Naruto grinned as he found his headband. He then ran to an alleyway as his mimicked form popped into smoke, revealing his real form. Naruto tied his head band around his forehead and ran up the wall, towards the rooftop.

"I'll show you guys, that even one fight can make a difference," Naruto said.

His other clones began carrying out their assigned tasks. One of the clones retreated into a secluded part of the sewers and sat with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and linked his hands into a classic ninja symbol. There he stayed, still and unmoving as if he was a statue. The other Naruto's created more copies as reached the place called Times Square. They changed into civilians trying to get a look at what Stryker was doing, while some of the other clones remained underground, looking at the ceiling and closing their eyes, feeling the slight hint of Chakra that was present in all living things.

"They say we should trust them! They say they know what is best, these so called "leaders!" Stryker continued his rant, unaware that amongst some of the civilians were Naruto's clones.

Naruto ran faster and faster across the rooftops, ignoring the news helicopters that spotted him. He needed to reach Times Square fast and he needed to do it as publicly as possible. Even an idiotic hero could have a plan, and Naruto was going to make sure that even if it meant dying, he would in some way inspire others.

"These same men who created this these same men whose sin caused all this. The fruits of their evil killed millions, right here where we stand! And now? Now they say we should put them in camps! Spend billions feeding them and caring for them while our own people die cold in the streets!"

Kitty looked at the scene-taking place with Bobby's I-pad. The former X-men, Johnny, Jimmy, Kakashi, Guy, and Bee all watched it in their own way. Rogue sat on one of the ruined chairs, her eyes closed as she listened and contemplated her part to play.

"I know your up to something," Kakashi said, looking down at Rogue.

"Of course I am, I have to save those people," Rogue said.

"Oh, did god tell you to do this?" The Jonin asked.

"Its better than just sitting here doing nothing."

"I know, these people have done horrible things and they need to be stopped, I won't stop you.

Rogue nodded as she quickly left the tunnels.

"Let's go make sure that Naruto hasn't gotten himself into too much trouble.

"Yosh! let's go and aid Naruto my eternal rival!" Guy cheered.

Kitty watched as the four of them went in Naruto's direction She then turned her attention back to the I-pad.

"Oh my god," Kitty muttered, seeing all of the gathered people, yet still no Naruto.

"This is bad, maybe he didn't make it in time," Bobby said, thinking about the orange ninja.

"We cant wait for him to make his move, I'm going, are you guys coming or not?" Jimmy asked, appearing from one of the bedrooms, wearing full combat gear.

"Wow, he heals fast," Bobby said.

"We're in!"

"No!" Kitty snapped at Jonny.

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked.

"Are you?"

"Kitty it looks like he's got about a hundred mutants in those trucks, he's gonna kill them…"

"And that's awful, I know it is Bobby but there's nothing we can do about it."

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do about it? We can kick his…"

Kitty turned to Johnny, looking him in the eyes.

"No! No, we cant! Or hey, maybe we can with this one, but not the next one, or the one after that. Bottom line, eventually this stupid game where we pretend the hero always wins and everyone gets to walk away? It ends, and when it does we have to bury someone."

She turned her back and said six words that filled Johnny with a fiery anger.

"Just like we did with Peter!" she said.

"Sorry, "we"?" Johnny asked, his voice as low as a whisper but just load enough for Kitty to hear.

"What did you just say?" Kitty asked.

"Johnny easy…"

"No Bobby, I am sick to death of getting lectured by her like she's the only one who cares he's gone…"

"Oh please Johnny, like I didn't notice how you guys were acting while we were getting those Sentinels off Rogue? Goofing around and acting like…"

"Acting like he wasn't gone? Yeah you know what you're right, because that what he would want us to…"

"He'd want us to stay alive, end of story!" Kitty growled, emphasizing the words.

"Oh really?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny come on man don't do this," Bobby said, trying to be the voice of reason for once.

"No…I wanna hear this, it's a question I've been meaning to ask her since the day it happened after all. What exactly do you know about Peter's death Kitty?" Flames began to spark around Johnny as he approached Kitty.

His eyes gaze off sparks, while Kitty lowered her head.

"I mean, I remember fighting Osborn that night with him, I remember the truck exploding, knocking Peter onto his front lawn. I remember checking his pulse, sitting with May as she cradled him, hearing Gwen yelling for someone to help, seeing the tears in Mary Jane's eyes and the look on Bobby's face when he regained consciousness. I remember us being there, but tell me Kitty…"

Suddenly, Johnny's body burst into flames as he yelled at Kitty:

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!"

* * *

><p>"Why? Why must this happen? So that one day they cal tell us again that what they are is normal! That we should accept them? That we can trust them? That's what they want, and they won't stop until we haven't just accepted them, they wont stop until we become them! Until our minds are so twisted by their perversions that we cant even tell the difference."<p>

Naruto watched the supposed "holy man" preach to the crowd of bigots and extremists. His clones all grit their teeth together in disgust, trying to see something of this man that they could sympathise with. Naruto remembered Nagato's preaching of pain and how love would lead to pain and suffering. He remembered the extreme methods Pain had used. But for all of their similarities, Naruto never remembered Pain quoting scripture or saying that he was fighting for a form of purity.

'This guy,' Naruto growled. 'Why cant I understand him, is he misunderstood, or just insane?' he wondered.

He remembered Shikamaru's recall of Hidan, the immortal Akatsuki member that had killed Asuma. The man preached of a god, Jashin or Jajin (Naruto could never remember). Yet he was the most bloodthirsty of Akatsuki. That kind of thing disgusted Naruto even more than if someone had used friendship to justify murder.

"Put them in camps?" Stryker asked the crowd. "I say, bring them to me!"

Naruto slid to the edge of the roof overlooking all of Times Square. He narrowed his eyes at Stryker as one of the Purifier's dragged a bandaged man towards Stryker. The man's bandages hid his brown, scaly skin. Naruto squeezed his hands into fists as the man begged for Stryker's mercy, but Stryker merely grinned. Then, much to everyone's shock, Stryker touched the man and in a flash of light, the man's scaled began to fall off. Some marvelled, while others stared in horror as the scales fell and revealed bald, pink skin.

"My skin, what did you do to my skin?" the man asked, looking at his skin in shock.

"Made your body clean," Stryker said.

"What have you done to me?"

Stryker frowned at the man, sliding a blade out of his wrist.

"Oh god…no," the helpless civilian said.

"And now this is what troubles me," Stryker said. "For a man to be able to look at his skin with his own two eyes and yet…STILL HE DOES NOT REPENT!"

The mutant crowd gasped as Stryker swung his blade at the "cured" mutant.

"STOP THIS!" Naruto screamed.

Suddenly, the lone clone that had meditated disappeared and passed on the sage chakra it had gathered onto Naruto. As Naruto's eyes changed to their sage mode, the other clones began to move. Several clones burst out of the ground, with one taking a slash from Stryker's blade, pushing the innocent man out of the way. The others knocked back the Purifiers they had been hiding under and threw their shuriken at the other Purifiers. Naruto jumped off of the roof, with all eyes on him, whilst the clones in the crowd popped into smoke, allowing Naruto to absorb their knowledge. He heard the people that agreed with Stryker and they in turn angered him. But he also heard those that were disgusted by this event and it filled Naruto with hope.

"What is this?" Stryker asked, looking at Naruto as he landed.

Naruto raised his head, glaring at Stryker. The other Naruto clones jumped at the surrounding Purifier's, engaging them with Taijutsu. Four of the clones jumped at a heavy set Purifier, kicking him in the gut. Two more grabbed a Purifier by the arms and threw him into the crowd. The real Naruto broke off into a run towards Stryker.

"Kage Bushin No Jutsu," Naruto created a single clone, that jumped and grabbed the "cured" mutant.

The clone then jumped far away from Stryker as the real Naruto came in close.

"It doesn't matter how hard a life you've lived," Naruto said as he dodged a swipe from Stryker's sword.

Stryker thrust his hand at Naruto, firing a blast that the ninja easily avoided. Naruto moved his fist to punch Stryker, but quickly jumped over the man as he fired a blast from his chest.

'Why, why cant I shut down his disease, why cant I purify him?' Stryker wondered.

A look of panic crossed Stryker's face as he barely dodged Naruto's punch. The ninja remembered, his recall from the dispelled was complete. This man, William Stryker had lost his family during the Ultimatum wave. But instead of living his life and devoting himself to god in their memory, he chose to kill people, even peopled that had kids themselves.

"Anyone who kills innocent people, for any reason earns my wrath! BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto slammed his fist into Stryker's face, sending him bouncing across the floor. The armour covering Stryker's face shattered, exposing the circuitry of his cybernetic eye.

"No, who are you? What are you?" Stryker asked.

"You mean you don't know?"

Stryker raised his head, looking to the new arrivals. Iceman stood on one of his ice slides, smirking with Johnny. The Human Torch floated in the air, his fiery form illuminating the night. Rogue stood wearing a blue short sleeve suit, with her midriff covered by a white scarf while a pair of long yellow gloves covered her arms. Jimmy Hudson was crouched on the floor, brandishing his claws in a feral stance.

"He's the Maelstrom Ninja," Bobby said.

"Maelstrom Ninja?" Johnny asked.

"Working on it," the Iceman whispered.

Stryker coughed and forced a smile onto his face as he got up off the floor.

"Well, look at that, you finally came back to me. And here I was beginning to worry, I have to say though I am disappointed. Thought you'd bring more with you," Stryker said weakly.

"More, Ha! Naruto was all I needed, hell I can take you out all by myself," Jimmy said.

"I wasn't talking about you?" Stryker grinned as he looked at Rogue.

Naruto raised his head and widened his eyes as he looked at Rogue. She crossed her arms together and lowered her head, closing her eyes to hide the shame. Naruto had seen that look before, it was the look Sasuke had only once during their first battle at the Valley of the End. Rogue slipped her gloves off as she approached Bobby.

"Um, what's he talking ab…"

"I'm sorry," Rogue said before she touched Bobby's shoulder.

"STOP!" Naruto yelled.

Iceman let out a cry of pain as Rogue drained him of his energies. She pushed him forward, sending the boy crashing the floor. Johnny grit his teeth together as he flew at the brown haired girl. But Rogue quickly accessed Bobby's powers, creating an ice pillar that hit Johnny in the chin, throwing him back first onto the ground.

"What the hell, I thought you were on our HRRRK!" Jimmy let out a yell of pain as Stryker hit him with an energy blast.

"You slinked away from me the first time little creature, it wont happen again," Stryker growled as he grabbed Jimmy by the neck.

"I wont let you," Naruto said as he jumped at Stryker.

Rogue fired an ice blast at Naruto, encasing his body in ice, yet exposing his head. Naruto slammed into the ground, shivering as his body was slowly drained of its heat.

"Rogue, why would you betray your friends?" Naruto asked.

"Because she's finally seen her sins and is prepared to rectify those sins," Stryker said.

"Rectify? You bastard, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Jimmy yelled.

Jimmy thrust his claws towards Stryker's face, only for the priest to push him back. Stryker then fired a blast from his hand, consuming Jimmy's face and chest.

"NOOO!" Naruto yelled.

Stryker's grin faded as Jimmy walked out of the smoke. The young man's metal ribcage and cheekbones had been exposed and smoke rose from his shoulders. He walked forward, growling as his wounds healed. Stryker closed his eyes for a moment, causing Jimmy to stop. Jimmy let out a moan of pain as he fell to his knees.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Jimmy snarled, feeling his body getting heavier, as if he could no longer support his metal skeleton.

"I recognise those claws, you're the first devil spawn's son aren't you? Being the first must give you some resistance to god's will, but rest assured I will purify you if it's the last thing I do," Stryker explained.

"Shut the hell up, I don't care what kind of powers you've got, I'LL FIGHT YOU EVEN WITHOUT MY POWERS!" Jimmy yelled.

Rogue formed an ice boulder in her hand and threw it into Jimmy's side, throwing him away from Stryker.

'Its not because of him being Logan's son, it's the metal on his bones, its interfering with Stryker's attempts to shut down his mutant gene,' Rogue thought, looking at Naruto's frozen form. 'Please Naruto, just give up, this is all for the greater good!'

Stryker slid a second blade out of his wrist and approached Jimmy.

"I will wipe out every last one of you mutants, I will purify the willing and destroy those whom embrace their…

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Rogue and Stryker widened their eyes for a moment and turned to Naruto. Much to their astonishment, Naruto broke out of his ice prison, An enraged look on his face.

"You still have some fight in you I see, you sinners are tenacious," Stryker growled.

"I said, shut the hell up, what the hell gives you the right…to label them like that?!" Naruto asked, his eyes glaring at Stryker.

"Naruto!" Rogue whispered.

"And you, Kitty told me not to trust you, now I see why, your willing to betray your friends, the people that trusted you, that believed in you, that loved you and for what huh? Did God tell you to do it? Like it told **him **to murder by the hundreds? IF that's your god, then he's obviously not worth following!"

"BLASPHEMER!" Stryker yelled.

"He's right!"

Stryker deepened his look of outrage as he watched Jimmy get up off the floor.

"Naruto's right, and your both wrong…I was taught to believe in god, to pray and give thanks for the life I live, accept I don't think he's this bloodthirsty bastard your making him out to be," Jimmy explained.

"I have had enough of this, Rogue silence that whisker demon," Stryker said.

Rogue rubbed her eyes as she walked in front of Naruto. She tilted his head with the tip of her toe and closed her eyes as she kicked him in the head.

"NARUTO!" Jimmy yelled as Naruto was sent flying.

Naruto crashed into the ground. Stryker lunged at Jimmy, stabbing him in the chest. He then kicked Jimmy, throwing him towards his men. The Purifiers surrounded Jimmy, stabbing him with electronic rods. Jimmy howled like an animal in pain, slashing his claws at the Purifier's legs. But his attacks were blind and incapable of even touching the Purifiers.

"If people do not accept God's Gift, then they will be punished," Stryker said.

"God's Gift, what the hell is he talking about?" Naruto asked as he got up off the floor.

"Naruto please stay down, Stryker has a gift, he can strip mutants of their powers," Rogue said.

"So that's what this is about huh? He can 'cure' mutants so your going to betray your friends so he can 'cure' you. Well what's the point of a cure when all of your friends are dead?" Naruto glared at Rogue, swinging his arm and punching Rogue in the face sending her flying back just as hard.

'The look in his eyes, their full of old loneliness, what does Naruto have inside him?' Rogue wondered as she got up wiping some blood off her mouth.

"Unfortunately I cannot give this gift to you, perhaps because you have already been deemed an unforgivable sinner. For your blasphemy little one, you will die!" Stryker said as he pointed his blade at Naruto.

Rogue looked between Naruto and Stryker, knowing that Naruto would have to be taken down for her plan to succeed. Naruto prepared to run forward, only for Rogue to create a wall of ice in front of him. But the ninja quickly created a clone and formed his signature technique. Slamming the Rasengan into the wall, Naruto shattered the ice. Suddenly, Stryker appeared in front of Naruto. he quickly evaded his sword strike.

"NO!" Rogue screamed.

"Yes, did you really think this would end any other way?" Stryker asked as he kicked Naruto in the chest.

The blonde fell to the floor.

"You son of a AAAAAGH!" the Purifiers silenced Jimmy.

"You have done well, and your love for all life is clear, so say the words Marie," Stryker said as he approached the girl.

Rogue knelled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Please forgive me," she said.

**Lightning Cable!"**

**"Asakujaku!"**

**"Lariat!" **

Stryker looked up in shock. There zoomed by two masked men , a demonic blood red beast, and a man covered in a green aura. The masked man had a line of lightning in one hand while another had one in the other as if they were connected, decapitated and killed two of the Purifiers that were beating Jimmy as the lightning cable passed by through them.

The green man released a flurry of fiery punches in the air, generating many fireballs as they engulfed two more Purifiers pummeling and burning them to a crisp until there was nothing left.

The demonic beast-like figure charged straight into several more Purifiers making them tumble back very far until they slammed into a nearby building.

"Looks like we arrived just in time... After all, punctuality was never really my best trait," the newcomer said as Bee and Guy powered down.

Stryker had a look of absolute fear on his face, these strangers just killed his men like they were nothing. He could he see that they were just like the boy. Sinners that needed to be wiped off the face of the earth.

"ABOMINATIONS! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Kakashi looked at the corrupt priest with cold look on his face.

"No one you wouldn't care to know, what I know is that your future is death." 

"You know Rogue maybe I'm getting things mixed up here but…"Stryker and Rogue turned and widened their eyes .Floating amongst the wreckage was Kitty in her shroud outfit.

"I'm pretty sure you're asking that from the wrong guy," Kitty said, her anger clear even with her facemask.

"Kitty no-!"

"Shut up Rogue, I always knew you were bad news," Kitty said. "Bobby trusted you, so did Naruto and now he's dead!"

"Naruto isn't dead, it would take a lot more than that to keep him down," Bee said.

Rogue and Kitty gasped as Naruto got off the floor. he flashed his trademark grin as the cut mark on his chest sealed itself.

"Just missed my heart," he snickered.

"Naruto," Kitty whispered.

She looked at him and for a moment she saw Peter sitting in his place. Kakashi kept his shoulders hunched as he walked towards Stryker.

"There is a taint inside you, but I can not remove it…"

Kakashi ignored him as his Kunai was now chirping with electricity, Stryker drew his sword, preparing to fight this blasphemer.

Kakashi stopped until he was inches from Stryker. They looked one another in the eyes. Stryker saw Kakashi uncover his headband revealing his left eye. It took on red colors with complex patterns replacing the iris. Stryker swung his arm at Kakshi, only for his armor to suddenly spark with electricity. He had fallen into Kakshi's trap. The armor suddenly broke apart, bit by bit, exposing the circuitry that had become Stryker's skin.

"Lord forgive me," Stryker said.

"Where you're going, God will never forgive you, **Raikiri**!" Kakashi said coldly as he stabbed Stryker in the chest.

Stryker's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell back, the blade sliding out of his chest as he fell. Kakashi kept a hold of his kunai as he moved to Rogue.

"You killed him," Rogue said.

"Don't worry too much about him, your next," Kitty narrowed her eyes at Rogue.

Kakashi raised his eyebrows slightly as he heard Stryker speaking behind him.

"Father, if you are willing…take this cup from me…"

"What? how is he still talking?" Kakashi said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Rogue said.

"I'm not the one that betrayed us…"

"Yet not my will…" Stryker spoke weakly as blood gushed from his mouth.

Kakashi widened his eyes as he saw strange devices, like metallic insects flowing from the blood. If not for his Sharingan he wouldn't have noticed them before.

"I didn't betray anyone, I had a plan," Rogue and Kitty's argument was distant noise to him now.

"But…but…" Stryker finally fell dead and the metal beings that came from his blood flew into the sky like a swarm.

"I needed to take his powers so that he couldn't…"

Rogue paused, her eyes wide in horror.

"KITTY PHASE NOW!" Kakashi yelled.

On instinct, Kitty phased just as a beam of purple energy rushed through her. The mutants looked up in shock as a fleet of Nimrods flew down the street. Kakashi counted the robots with his Sharingan, seeing hundreds of the machines. This must have been the bulk of the Nimrod Sentinel force.

_"But thine will be done,"_ they spoke in unison.

Kakashi cursed, Stryker was not just a madman he was a super powered madman. His last act, his will had been to pass his genocidal goal to the Sentinel fleet. Kakashi jumped as the first line of Sentinels fired.

"What the hell's going on?" Naruto asked.

The energy blanketed Times Square, consuming civilian and mutant alike. The Shinobi jumped to avoid the beams, using their agility they had developed through years of ninja training.

"Stop scattering like that, everyone group together," Kitty said.

She shouted orders to the other mutants. The Purifiers had let them go and were already trying to run. But the Nimrods gunned them down, not distinguishing them from their original targets. Johnny and Bobby ran with the other mutants, gathering around Kitty.

"Anyone who cant take their blasts, huddle together," Kitty ordered.

One by one, the mutants grabbed Kitty.

_'You were right Naruto, no more inaction, this ones for you Peter,'_ Kitty thought.

The beams passed through the pile of mutants and Kitty slipped her hand out, trying to reach one more mutant child.

"Come on you can make it," she said.

Tears fell from the boy's eyes as he was disintegrated. Kitty overcame her initial sorrow and focused with everything she had. Naruto watched in horror as the Sentinels bombed the district, with the intention of killing everyone in it. Kitty poked her hand out of the pile, calling out to them as the bloodshed continued. Her voice had become nothing more than a blur to them, overpowered by the energy crashing around them. It was merciless in its path and disintegrated human and mutant alike.

"No more," Naruto whispered, having finally had enough.

They stood back to back, their necks slouched as the Sentinels focused on their bio-signatures. The machines raised the palms of their hands and opened their chests, revealing more blasters.

_"His will be done,_" the Sentinels spoke in unison.

"No more," Naruto's voice rose in his volume and his intensity.

He opened their eyes, with Naruto revealing the red eyes of an angered fox.

"NO MORE!" he screamed.

while Naruto's Chakra surged. He grew a pair of fangs and his whisker marks darkened. But he needed more than that, he needed more than a wild animal. He needed the greatest of the Bijuu. Naruto raised his head and yelled a single word.

"KURAMA!"

Deep inside the recesses of Naruto's Chakra network, an orange furred fox of incredible size and power slept. When he heard Naruto's yell he opened his eyes and grinned. He stood on all fours and spread out his nine tails.

_**"All right Naruto, lets show this world just how powerful a Jinchuuriki really is!"**_ Kurama, the Kyuubi Bijuu grinned as he turned into pure Chakra and left the place that had once been his prison.

_**"Bee! **__**Let's show these guys what a Tailed Beast can really do!"**_ Gyuuki grinned.

"You got it! HOST TRANSFORMATION EIGHT TAILS YO!" Bee exclaimed as he transformed into an giant octopus ox.

"Guy, it's time!" Kakashi yelled as he got ready to enter the fray.

"Yes! **The Seventh Gate**** _Kyōmon _Release!" **Guy exclaimed as his aura was now glowing blue.

The Shinobis leaped at the incoming Sentinels, ready to tear them to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Shit! It's about go down! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. <strong> **But it isn't over yet as next time the Shinobis face off against the Nimrod fleet, with the whole world watching. Prepare for some explosive action next chapter**.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or Naruto**

** Didn't expect a new chapter from me this fast huh? So here it is, the reveal of The Shinobis true power. This is the chapter I've been eager to write and release, hopefully its as epic as I I hoped it would be, but once again that's up to all of you guys, enjoy the chapter and please give me your thoughts at the end.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nicholas Fury was a man of constant work. He required just a sip of coffee and he'd be ready to carry out all of his duties for the night. Not many knew whether it was just an idiosyncrasy or a result of his super soldier enhanced body. People wrote it off as him being 'Nick Fury'. He came off as the epitome of cool, despite the dark deal he had to make earlier that day. Fury walked into the command center, taking note of Hawkeye and Black Widow, who would only be present if the situation was truly worth worrying about. Nick already went through hundreds of incidents a day, some weren't even worth a super hero to handle. But from the rush in every agent's step, Fury guessed that tonight's latest news would be worth the all the uproar throughout the Triskelion.<p>

"What's the situation Dugan?" Fury asked his second in command.

Dum Dum Dugan tilted his bowl styled hat as he gestured to the screens. A flickered image of Times Square came up, revealing a sight that caused everyone in the room suddenly silence themselves. Nick narrowed his eye at the picture quality.

"It came from a bystanders video phone, he uploaded several videos earlier concerning Stryker," Dugan elaborated for his boss.

"The admiral?"

"No his son, the guy that attacked the Xavier institute, he gathered a loud of mutants and just when the mutants hit back Stryker uploaded his consciousness into every Nimrod Sentinel the MRD had built. Despite our less than cooperative relationship Valerie Cooper sent us Stryker's medical file. He's a mutant sir, he can control machines, he was probably intending to shut down the mutant genome but when he was killed by this white haired man with a knife, his last act was to command the Sentinels to attack every mutant in the area. This video we're watching now was taken a few minutes ago, our man on the scene recorded this…" Dugan paused as he pressed a button on his remote.

The next video Fury saw overwhelmed him with shock and awe.

* * *

><p><strong>Times Square<strong>

Kitty had seen her fair share of extraordinary things. Though she hadn't been with the X-men until the end she had seen some of the amazing feats Magneto had performed, as well as the raw power of Apocalypse and the Phoenix. But the two giants standing before her eclipsed everything else she had seen. She now understood the full power of these four ninja. Their abilities were not those of stealth warriors, but something else entirely. The ground itself shook as a great beast roared.

"Is that Naruto and Bee?" Bobby asked.

In place of Naruto stood a magnificent glowing orange fox. He had easily occupied half of Times Square. A network of black markings covered his fur, which glowed red hot like energy. Most astonishingly, this gigantic fox had not one, but nine long tails. Three of those tails were wrapped around the area the mutants stood around, protecting them from the hovering Nimrod Sentinels.

"No, look at its head," Rogue said.

Kitty overcame her contempt for Rogue and narrowed her eyes at the Kyuubi's head.

"Cooool," Johnny and Bobby awed at the sight.

Naruto stood on top of the Kyuubi's head; his own form had changed as well. He was now a being of pure yellow energy; his whisker marks had turned black while other black markings had covered his changed clothes. A pair of crackling energy horns protruded from his forehead protector and a flaming coat made him look awe-inspiring.

"But look at Bee," Jimmy said.

In Bee's place stood a giant ox with light brown skin and four horns with one of them looking like it had been cut off. It also has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to a bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Instead of hind-legs, its lower half consists of its eight tails, which resemble the arms of an octopus. Like Kurama three of his tails were wrapped around the area, protecting the mutants from incoming fire.

"Lets go Kurama," Naruto said.

_**"Yeah,"**_ Kurama grinned. "_**I've been asleep for a long time, I really need to give my tails A STRETCH!"**_

Kurama spread out his tails, creating a torrent of wind that made the weak masses beneath him cling to the floor. Gyuk repeated the same action as he swung his arm. The Nimrods looked at the two beings, measuring their power levels.

_"His will be done!"_ they said.

_**"That's right, MY WILL IS TO SEND YOU ALL BACK TO THE SCRAP HEAP!"**_ Kurama yelled.

The Nimrods flew at the giants and began firing all of their weapons. Beams and missiles flew into Gyuki and Kurama, causing the most powerful of the Bijuu to laugh. Kurama thrust his tails at the Nimrods, creating a flurry of spikes that impaled several groups of Nimrods, then fried them like kebabs. One of the Sentinels flew around the tails and straight towards Naruto. Stretching his fist back, Naruto let out a yell as he punched the Nimrod, ripping its head clean off. A Chakra hand then stretched out of Kurama's back, forming a Rasengan in Naruto's hand. Naruto thrust the Rasengan into another Nimrod, sending it flying like a missile into another Sentinel.

Gyuki raised a few of its tentacles, blocking a storm of beams fired by the Nimrods. He roared as he spread his arms out. In turn he crushed four groups of Nimrods with its arms. The Bijuu then swung its tentacles around, splitting several Sentinels in half. Gyuki then fired a barrage of Bijuu Damas at some Nimrods destroying them in spherical black explosion.

**"Daytime Tiger!" **Guy yelled as his hands formed a tiger hand seal. He then released an immense air pressure in shape of a tiger which engulfed a majority of the Sentinels, instantly destroying them.

Kakashi was busy leaping around the Nimrods, decapitating each one he came across with his lighting enhanced kunai.

Formations of Nimrods flew around Kurama and Gyuki. They fired beams from their chests and palms, striking different parts of the two giants. Kurama and Naruto both let out pained grunts. One Sentinel flew in at Naruto, only for one of Kurama's tails to split it in half. He then crushed a few of them with his mighty jaws.

"This is incredible, they're completely dominating the battle," Jimmy grinned.

"What power," Rogue said.

"And to think Rogue, you betrayed them," Kitty smiled underneath her shroud.

Rogue looked at Naruto, Bee, Kakashi, and Guy as if they were the gods she prayed to. Gyuuki fired another Bijuu Dama, while Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken. The two projectile attacks exploded, creating respective explosions of white and black Chakra. Naruto will not give up, he had to show the world his outrage over what it had done to the mutants. Kurama swung his arm around, crushing several more Nimrods under his large hands.

_**"Naruto, we've got a few more minutes left, then we'll have to go out of Bijuu mode,"**_ Kurama said.

"I can't stop," Naruto growled.

_**"If you don't stop you'll die from Chakra exhaustion, don't forget that you're not the only one that can fight,"**_ Kurama grinned.

Naruto looked down at the ground and smiled as Kitty and the other mutants began walking forward.

"Anyone that can't take a blast get to the sewer now," Kitty growled.

"No more running," Johnny smiled.

"I'll make up for getting knocked down the night Pete died," Bobby said.

"All right bubs, time for us to hit back!" Jimmy scraped his claws together as the mutants charged.

A smile crossed Naruto's face, Kitty and the others had finally shown that they were capable of being heroes. Johnny flew across the sky, unleashing blasts of flame on the Nimrod Sentinels. He flew around on, burning it until the Nimrod melted. Bobby fired ice blasts, turning the Nimrods into ice boulders that shattered when they impacted the ground. The mutants that joined them struck out with their own powers. A girl with metallic skin ran between two Nimrods. She suddenly turned into a liquid form, 'ducking' underneath the Sentinels as they accidentally blasted one another. A bald, shrimp of a man ran at one of the Sentinels. When he jumped he rolled like a ball, hitting the Nimrod into the Susanoo.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time," a rock skinned mutant said.

He fired his fists like rockets, hitting two Nimrods in the chest. His friend, a Japanese girl with a red scarf on her neck changed her arm into a rocky fist. Swinging the arm around, she punched a Sentinel straight into Kurama's body.

_**"OI brat, quit using my fur as a weapon,"**_ Kurama growled.

"Wow that guy used a rocket punch," Naruto said, causing Kurama to sigh.

Kitty phased two civilians out of harms way, pushing them into an unoccupied building. She ran across Times Square, saving mutant and human alike by phasing them into the sewers. An explosion threw her hood back, revealing to the watching world that she was Kitty Pryde, former member of the X-men. And like an X-man, she saved lives, including those that didn't think they needed saving. Passing through several Nimrods, Kitty grabbed Kakashi and made him intangible, saving him from a volley of beams.

"Don't mention it," Kitty huffed as she returned back to the battlefield.

Kakashi watched her leave, a bit grateful for the intervention . He then focused lightning into his kunai and swung it in a wide arc. Bits of metal rained down on the mutants. The debris scratched them, but they were otherwise safe from the shower. Bobby slid across the battlefield, brandishing his ice blades.

"This time its gonna work," he grinned.

Just as a Nimrod threw its arm around, Bobby jumped off the slide. He jumped over the Nimrod and swung around, cutting the Nimrod in half.

"YEAH! Who says you have to be a ninja to be epic?"

"I do!"

Bobby looked up and smiled sheepishly as Kurama crushed several Nimrods with his jaws.

_**"We've still got enough left for a Bijuu-Dama Naruto,**_" Kurama said.

_**"How about we do a double team then Kurama?" **_Gyuki said.

Naruto nodded his head as he began forming a Rasengan. Both Bijuus opened their mouths, as the Rasengan grew bigger. Both beasts let out a roar and launched the incredible blast of Chakra the size of a mountain. Kitty and her friends looked at the attack in awe as it obliterated hundreds of airborne Sentinels. The beam flew into orbit and straight past the moon. In deep space the bomb exploded, creating a sight that paled before an exploding star, but was still just as brilliant.

"Alright we did it!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning as his Chakra form began to fade.

**_"Good job Naruto, next time draw me out for something that's actually a challenge,"_ **Kurama grinned.

The giant fox faded just as quickly as it had appeared. Naruto smiled as he fell, his clothes and skin returning to normal. Johnny unflamed one of his hands, catching Naruto's hand. He flew to the ground, placing Naruto in the middle of a crowd of grateful mutants. Naruto then got up looking no worse for wear. Rogue walked into the group, looking at both ninjas with an apologetic expression.

"I had a plan to touch Stryker and take his powers," she said.

"Then you should have grabbed his face not allow him to touch your head," Kakshi said as he arrived with a very exhausted Guy in tow.

"Kakashi sensei's right but…I can tell that you really regret having to do what you did," Naruto sighed.

"I am sorry Naruto," Rogue said.

Naruto shook his head; "It's not me you should be apologizing to."

Rogue looked at her old X-men teammates. Bobby looked away, whilst Kitty kept a firm glare on the brown haired girl.

"Even if you did apologize I wouldn't accept it Rogue, face it we'll never trust one another," Kitty said bitterly.

Naruto shook his head in dismay. The mutants suddenly stood their ground as police cruisers arrived at the scene. Police officers aimed their pistols at the grouped together mutants. Naruto and Kakashi got into fighting stances as they looked at the officers, preparing to fight if need be. Gyuki still had Chakra left so he quickly stood in front of the group glaring threateningly at the surrounding officers. Kitty motioned for everyone to gather around her as the police turned the safeties off of their guns.

The officer looked in fear at the giant ox before them.

"Do not attempt to escape, we will fire upon you," a police commander spoke into a bullhorn with a bit of anxiety.

"I can't believe this, we stop an army of Sentinels and they point their guns at us," Jimmy growled.

"Nothing changes," Kitty whispered.

"Your wrong," Naruto whispered.

Kitty looked at Naruto in confusion before looking at the crowds of people. She saw in their eyes the same outrage she had felt the day of Peter's funeral. But her shock deepened further as the people jumped past the police barriers. They surrounded the mutants and the Shinobis, but not to call out against them.

"Are you people crazy, these guys just our lives and your pointing your guns at them," a young, brown haired man yelled out at the cops.

He wore a blue and white jersey and unofficially led the crowd to defend the mutants.

"Yeah, plus there's children amongst that group, is it NYPD's policy to shoot kids?"

"Ungrateful bastards, you'd be pulling bodies out of the rubble if not for them!"

The cops exchanged worried glances as the crowd of men and women, and even teenagers and parents yelled at them.

"Please step aside," the police captain said.

"OR WHAT YOU'LL SHOOT US!"

"DON'T YOU KNOW HEROES WHEN YOU SEE THEM!"

"These people were brought here by those Purifier guys, they're the people that shot cops and executed civilians, YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTING THEM!" the brown haired man yelled.

Naruto smiled as he walked past the group. Slowly, Kitty began phasing the gathered mutants down into the sewers. Gyuuki reverted back into Bee as he put Guy over his shoulder.

Kitty grabbed Rogue's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze as they phased into the floor. Naruto looked at the brown haired man, who smiled at him.

"Thank you," Naruto said.

The brown haired man gave Naruto the thumbs up before Kitty escaped with the young ninja.

* * *

><p>Fury knew change when he saw it. Mutant kind had just drawn its line in the sand. These four unknowns were men of considerable power that obviously had a problem with the current status quo on mutants. In the past ten minutes, the Nimrods, the most powerful Sentinels of the production line had been wiped out by these four strangers with one of them still a teenager and the other three being in their twenties. Changes were definitely going to be coming in the way people viewed and regarded mutants. Karen Grant and her team members in Ultimate X watched the news and saw four new idols for mutant kind to rally around. The girl that had once been Jean Grey marveled at the show of force that the gigantic fox and ox carried out. Yet Karen also felt a fire reignite in side her soul. The Kyuubi and Hachibi's power had aroused the interest of something Karen thought was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>"HA HA HA! Brother it looks like you're not the only one that can control the lightning!"<p>

Three Viking warriors, one with a very wide girth would have been out of place anywhere else. But Asgard had made its home in Europe and seeing the supposed Gods walk the street was a daily occurrence. So when the Warrior's Three teased Thor as he looked at the images of Kakashi from the TV shop window, no one thought anything of it. They and Thor himself were too focused on the events that were occurring in America. Thor swung his hammer into the air, propelling himself to Asgard and the fortress of his father.

* * *

><p>"Disaster averted it seems," Valerie Cooper sighed as she crossed her arms.<p>

In spite of her stance on the mutant registration act, Valerie Cooper didn't hate mutants. So when Pietro Lensherr uploaded the location of every mutant on the planet to the Nimrod fleet, Val knew that innocent mutants would die and it would be her fault. But when these four individuals, complete unknowns transformed and effectively wiped out the Nimrod fleet, Valerie knew that it would mean changes for mutant containment. What some saw as hope for mutant kind, Valerie saw as a serious danger to the peace she knew could be constructed from mutant containment.

"Where is Pietro?" the president asked the question that Valerie kept in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>Pietro, AKA Quicksilver panted, leaning against the front door of the Brotherhood's Wundagore hut. His eyes were wide in an almost insane shock.<p>

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he whispered.

"Its okay Pietro!"

The silver haired man turned his head, leaning against the door as if he was helpless. A sleek, slender figure in a red cloak walked towards.

"This is just a momentary set back, everything else is going according to plan," she said.

"Wait, maybe those four can help us, maybe they'll finally be able to free us," Pietro was terrified by the woman standing before him.

"Perhaps, we'll have to see…wont we brother?" Wanda Maximoff smirked as she caressed Pietro's chin.

Pietro nodded his head and listened intently to his sister. She gave him yet another task to perform, one that was very different from the one he carried out at the White House. Further than even Wundagore.

* * *

><p>In a different plain of existence altogether, a man whom seemed out of place watched the scene of Naruto and Bee's transformation repeatedly. He seemed out of place because while everyone around him wore white, he wore a dark jumpsuit with an odd, futuristic helmet covering his eyes and hair. Zooming in on Kurama and Gyuki, the man smirked as he turned to the people who called him Maker.<p>

"Well now, this even better than Asgard, I must have these creatures," He turned his Children of Tomorrow, "Our objective is clear, expand and evolve, in order for us to maintain true perfection we must know everything, we must know everything there is to know about these individuals from another world. Thus we must study the world where they originated from," the Maker said as he turned to the city's control center. "Have the N-zone portal prepared, we will find this world, study its people and use them as materials to expand our city!"

He smiled; almost evilly as his children acknowledged and accepted his order to destroy another world. But not all of those people with ill intentions had armies behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Morlock Tunnels-Many hours later<strong>

His eyes drifted open, the blurred effects of his vision quickly passing. Naruto had been laid one of the beds . he looked at his surroundings, both bewildered at what they saw. Kakashi, Bee, Guy, and Kitty stood there, they had been waiting Naruto to wake up. He got out of bed, both receiving a firm pat on the back by Jimmy.

"Bubs, you four are the biggest bad asses I've ever seen, and coming from me that's saying something," Jimmy said.

"So can I get my bed back?" Johnny asked.

"He's earned it and he's also earned these," Kitty smiled as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Naruto blushed, grinning bashfully . Kitty picked them up off the floor and pushed them to the door.

"There are other people looking to thank you as well."

The Shinobis were bombarded with applause as they exited the bedroom. The Morlock tunnels now had new residents, the mutants and even the few humans that they had rescued had all gathered to greet them. Naruto fought back tears, the sight reminded him of when the villagers hailed him a hero. He missed Konoha greatly. Kakashi did his usual eye smile, Guy did his traditional good guy pose, and Bee crossed his arms with a small smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>The rain littered and patterned all over his half broken mask as he sat on the Gedo Mazo. Tobi thought he had successfully captured the remaining Jinchurikis who were now stuck in his Kamui Realm. Victory was assured he thought. All he had to do now was wait for his partner in crime...<p>

A spark lit up in the sky and was heading towards the direction he was... FAST.

"Speak of the devil..." Tobi muttered as said figure crash landed rather destructively. The dust settled to reveal a man clad in red shinobi battle armor. His long spikey mane flowed in the light wind as his purple rippled pattern eyes looked down upon Tobi. This was Madara Uchiha.

"Obito..." The man said rather boredly. "I see you finished up here."

Tobi nodded.

"Alright, bring them out. We'll extract their Bijuus now," Madara said as he formed a Snake Seal with his hands.

...

"Well what are you waiting for... Hmm..?"

Madara looked at Tobi as he saw his eyes widen in shock.

"This can't be. Th-they're... gone!" Said Tobi who was very much alarmed upon this discovery.

Madara frowned. "Tell me...WHAT. HAPPENED."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, looks like Madara isn't too happy about our heroes going missing. So there we have it, The Shinobis have been revealed to the world. Next time the debate begins as the media begins labeling and debating Naruto and his allies' sudden appearance. Fury prepares while Madara and Obito begin their search for the Jinchuurikis.<strong>

**PS: What do you want the Daily Bugle to call the Shinobis?**


End file.
